Olympus
Among all of the countries of the world, Olympus stands head and shoulders above the rest of the world. The brainchild of the metahuman genius Yoiko Hibiki, Olympus is an independent city-nation that is decades, if not centuries, ahead of the rest of the world in its levels of technology. From the outside Olympus is looked on by many as a pure utopia, but the truth of the matter is that the nation is a nation under siege. Olympus is roughly the size and mass of Great Britain, and is located 70 miles west of Millennium City. The Olympians Fifty percent of the population of Olympus are creations known as bioroids, artificially enhanced human beings grown for specific activities, skills, and talents. Very few Olympian bioroids actually have superhuman powers but there are exceptions, specifically Chinchilla and Artemis. Those bioroids that are exclusively made for military use come in five varieties: Intelligence, Espionage, Medical, Battlefield, and Investigative. They are also ranked by 'class', with a Class D bioroid being only slightly more talented than a human being and a Class A being the ultimate rank, with such a visceral and intrinsic knowledge of their abilities they boarder on the preternatural. Artemis, for example, is a Class A Battlefield bioroid: she has all the skills and abilities--not to mention the combat prowess--of ten fully-trained Navy SEALs. Because of certain securities and political agreements, Class-type bioroids are illegal anywhere outside of Olympus. 48% of Olympians are humans. At first, these families were expats from a variety of different nations but now, 25 years after Olympus' inception, the new generation of human Olympians are home grown. Most human Olympians carry on the same sort of work they would do elsewhere, many are scientists, engineers, and medical specialists while the rest perform the necessary jobs of helping to keep Olympus running smoothly. The remainder of Olympians are extraterrestrial entities and anthropomorphic animals. Many of these latter are refugees from other countries as only in Olympus does an anthropomorphic animal have the same constitutional and guaranteed rights as a human citizen. Many Olympians come from Asian countries, India, and various parts of the Middle-East and Europe. The Japanese are the most numerous of the population and, as such, Japanese is the second most spoken language next to English. Race relations between bioroids, humans, and the non-human species are tense. Each specific group has constitutionally guaranteed rights and benefits that the others do not. Because of Prime Minister Hibiki's disdain for humanity in general political and legal rights and benefits are skewed toward bioroids, which causes unrest among the other species. The Sectors Like any city, Olympus is divided into seven distinct sectors, each with its own culture, customs, and lifestyles. Most Olympians are very happy to live and work in the sector geared toward their needs and specialties, and commuting from one sector to another for employment is very rare. Clockwise from the twelve o'clock position the Sectors are: Antiquity '''is the historic district of Olympus. Heavily geared toward tourists and tourism Antiquity offers many delights for the curious. The Olympic Museum documents the history of the city from it's inception and also allows tourists to view prototypes of the technologies that have now become standard fare in the city. Antiquity offers many museums, art galleries, libraries, and attractions all meant to highlight the historical achievements of Olympus. Those that live and work here are heavily employed and invested in these places; the Olympians here carry a distinct pride of the city found nowhere else. '''Revenue '''is the financial district of Olympus. Here is the Wall Street for bioroids. Deals are brokered and shattered here, currency flows freely from hand to hand, and all of the financial measures that keep Olympus running are here. As the Sector is mostly banks, credit unions, and other financial institutions there is very little to attract the attention of visitors. Those employed here are all, almost to the individual, employed for financial miens: bankers, accountants, CPAs, and data entry experts. '''Husbandry '''is the vast agricultural district of Olympus. Tracts of cozy, inviting homes give way to immense fields of grain and pastureland. Husbandry supplies almost all of Olympus' comestible needs; it is so planned and productive that Olympus only needs to import 2% of the GDP from other nations. As can be expected, those whom live here are horticulturalists and biologists, farmers, and ranchers. '''Reception '''was designed and built purely for tourism and shilling money away from those more then happy to spend it. It offers all kinds of attractions for the wide eyed tourist: theme parks, casinos, gourmet restaurants with amazing scenic ocean views with Millennium City across the bay, restaurants, and theaters for film and stage production. Reception also boasts some of the most beautiful parks on the West Coast, and several zoos featuring rare and exotic animals. Most of the Olympians who live and work here are employed in the entertainment industry but there are also veterinarians, biochemists, and others involved with keeping the parks and zoos pristine. '''Vendible '''is the region of Olympus that deals in textiles, manufacturing, and other occupations that keep the city going on a day to day basis.Like Revenue, Vendible is not meant for tourists. Those visitors that wander into this sector find themselves among huge factories, scientific and research buildings, hospitals, and manufacturing plants. Here too can be found mighty Prometheus, the power plant that continuously transforms anti-matter into energy. Prometheus was designed and built singularly by Prime Minister Hibiki, and to date she is the only one who knows exactly how it works. Anyone with a scientific professions lives and works here. '''Denizen '''is Olympus only, and largest, purely residential area. It is here that people who don't have thousands of letters after their names or any real outstanding talent live and work. Most of the Sector is quiet homes and schools, with parks, playgrounds, restaurants, and strip malls. Three miles of the outer edge of Denizen has become known as the Badlands. The area has been so over-run with the criminal element, biker gangs, and super-villains that it has become completely demilitarized. A large steel reinforced gate manned by fifty Olympian military specialists keep the Badlands and Denizen two separate areas. Anyone approaching the gate from the Badlands side is risking their life, for standing orders are to shoot first and question later. '''The Hub is where all of the district connects. The Hub is 20 square miles of official business: it's the seat of government, the site of the Olympian Police Academy, the Titan Nexus which is the military arm of Olympus, and the Prime Minister's Estate. The most prominent feature of the Hub is the regimental and strictly guarded Stronghold, the world only super-prison specifically designed to hold inmates of all super-human power levels. Government The Government of Olympus is divided into two branches, The Legislative and The Prudential. The Legislative branch, chaired by the bioroid Athena, formulates and drafts new laws and legislation, which is then put to the Prudential branch. The prudential Branch then disseminates the pending legislation to the public to be put up for a popular vote. If the draft is approved by the general populace, it is then sent to the Prime Minister for final authorization and enactment. The Prime Minister is the head of both Branches and has the final say in any legislation. The Prudential Branch is also in charge of maintaining peace and order. It oversees the Olympian Police and Titan Network. The current chair of the Prudential Branch is the bioroid Nike Gaia. Officials are elected into their positions by popular consensus, but the two Chairs are hand-picked exclusively by the Prime Minister. Technology & Magic Olympus leads the world in terms of technology, the city is centuries above the rest of the world. Prime Minister Yoiko Hibiki's greatest triumph and lasting legacy is taking what was once an inherent super power and making it a technological achievement: teleportation. She was the first to create personal teleportation devices, and all other such technologies (such as those used by The Geodesics and The Ultimates) are either Olympian technology or derived from it and in use internationally. The Olympians themselves rely on teleportation pads to travel around the island, making vehicles exceedingly not needed and rare. Those vehicles Olympians do have are anti-gravitational, small cars and smaller single seat vehicles that hover five feet off of the ground. Telephones are considered archaic to Olympians. Telephone conversations and group chats are performed with in-home units that create a perfectly lifelike hologram of the individual. Houses are all smart, responding to simple one word commands to provide for the needs of the home owner. Medicine excels in Olympus: surgeries are performed by nanites, drugs exist that can reverse genetic deformity or mental illness. Medical technology ensures that a broken bone can be mended without invasion in seconds, people once confined to wheelchairs for life have paid a king's fortune to get a surgery at Olympus and walk again. Nobody, but nobody, in Olympus believes in or uses magic in any form. This has had an amazing affect on the region. Millions of people refusing to consider sorcery as viable has caused reality to concede to consensus. Magic simply fails to work on the island. Spells don't perform, magic items go to sleep, and visiting wizards suddenly find that they have nothing to rely on except their wits. Crime To the outer world, Olympus is touted as a crime-free city and the safest city in the world to live in. It's not just boasting. Olympus has almost no violent crime, it averages two homicides per year. The majority of crime Olympus does have is white collar. What Olympus hides from the world is the existence of the''' B-52 Dissidents'. This massive group, labelled terrorists by the government, act on their moral principle that ultimate political power should not rest in the hands of one woman. They desire to overthrow Yoiko Hibiki and establish a free and open democracy and, subsequently, open Olympus wholly to the rest of the world. Terrorists the B-52's may be but they have an astonishing track record of not harming civilians. They go after police headquarters, government buildings, and scientific labs; never people. When they plant bombs and explosives they always without fail give 48 hours advanced notice of the bomb so that the building can be cleared. If anyone chooses to stay despite the warning, say the B-52s, then the death is their own fault. The B-52 Dissidents are so strong politically that the Olympian government is overwhelmed trying to find them and arrest them. 'Dire Invictus' is the real threat to Olympus. This particular Advent Overlord is a clone copy of Yoiko Hibiki herself, designed to be Yoiko's lab partner until something went horribly wrong. Possessed of Yoiko's skills, talents, and mental acumen Dire Invictus and her organization, 'Genocide''', are the true terrorists. They strike without warning to do as many massive deaths as possible. Sadly, for the rest of the world, Dire Invictus and Genocide also attacks all over the world. The plans she sets in motions are always major and always cataclysmic: she once tried to rip the moon free of its orbit and send it crashing into earth, she very nearly succeeded in replacing all the representatives of the United Nations with evil clones, and so on. The Superhuman Element Though super humans do exist on Olympus, the city-nation sees very little of them donning costumes and heading out to fight crime as there isn't any street crime to speak of. Most of the super humans on Olympus are bioroids designed with those particular power sets in mind and often for practical purposes: tankers work in construction, electric blasters power up generators, that sort of thing. Another massive deterrent to crime on Olympus--especially given the nature of Olympian technology would would dry the eye of thieves and smugglers worldwide--is that Olympus is the door step of Stronghold Prison. Only the truly very foolish would rob a bank in the shadow of the prison where super humans go in and never come out again. Stronghold is also the governmental position given to the rest of the world that Olympus is inclusive. It doesn't welcome outsiders for any reason except tourism. It is legally impossible for a foreign national to move to Olympus and become a legal resident. The only way on to Olympus if you're not a tourist is by express invitation from the office of the Prime Minister. Naturally, this has angered the rest of the world, doubly so because Olympus offers very, very little of it's achievements to the outside world.